Deadly Attractions
by TeaPartiesInWonderland
Summary: Mr.Winklers a teacher. One that Patricia's always had a selective sort of bond with. Even though he destroyed her trust she's can't help but stay near.
1. A Lock Of Hair

_ All credits goes to the owners of House of Anubis or of Het Huit Anubis. I do not claim to own any of this!_

**PATRICIA'S POV**

Patricia tiredly pulled a lock of her fiery red hair away from her face letting out an inward sigh. Usually she was some-what captivated in her history classes but these days her mind had been just an endless sea of questions and conspiracies. It varied from the mysterious man who kept haunting her to her best friend Joy whom she needed to figure out about.

She frowned as she tried to pay attention to the lesson was teaching but everything was driving her nuts. She wondered if she'd ever stop feeling like this. Like everything was about to explode out of her. She looked around at all her classmates. They were all doing what they always did. Alfie and Jerome messing around and making a joke of the entire class. Amber flirting with Mick. Fabian and Nina listening. Mara copying down each word said. She wondered how they could all do that. Act like nothing was wrong like Joy wasn't kidnapped. She felt disgusted but maybe she just needed to get over it. She shook her head that never would work she couldn't give up like that. Who else would help Joy then?

Patricia finally looked up just long enough to hold eyes. She didn't know what she expected to see there, maybe a flash of guilt or an apology? But all she got was a wall a blank damned wall. She hated that feeling of bitterness and betrayal lingering inside of herself. had betrayed her but she'd been a fool to trust him in the first place. She'd blurted out all her stupid conspiracies about Joy and Victor and just everything. And he'd turned around and went to Victor's side. It felt like a slap in the face. She still didn't understand that, underneath all his charades he was good? Right? But these days she was beginning to doubt that maybe he'd only pretended to take her seriously and just thought she was a child maybe over imaginative assumptions. The simple idea of that just filled her with even more anger then she should have had.

"Patricia" Mara said rests a hand softly on his shoulder

"What?" She asked as she jolted her head from her polished table where she'd been sitting alone.

"Patricia class just ended" Mara said speaking softly as she let a light laugh escape her lips

"Thanks I'll catch up with you in a second but I need to discuss the work with " She said giving him a poisonous side-long glance

"Are you sure I'd be fine with waiting" Mara offered kindly as she tugged on one of her dark swirling curls.

"No it's fine" Patricia reassured her a tad bit more gruff then she'd meant to come off "Besides it might take a while, you can head onto Math" she said this time her voice softening

"I'll save you a seat" Mara promised as she quietly exited the class.

Patricia rolled her eyes as she walked over to desk. "So now you're ignoring me" She spat

"No" He sighed

"Well you turned on me. You're helping them now. You said you'd help me. I trusted you. I thought you'd help me. I thought that you would understand!" She shouted at him

He looked at her with absolutely no emotion on his face that he was ready to display "Quiet down someone might hear you"

"It's alright everyone already thinks I mad" She quipped

"Do you have any idea what this is like for me? My best friend was clearly kidnapped and no one absolutely no one believes me. And let's not forget that the one person who I thought might have helped... had a change of heart" She said sourly

"This isn't you're business to meddle in" Jason said slowly pushing his dark chocolatley hair out of his eyes

"Yes it is" She said raising a dark singular eyebrow at him as they locked eye contact. His eyes were the color of chocolate chip cookies melting in an oven. They also were radiating that same warmth in them. She looked away quietly trying to fight the blush creeping into her cheeks. He let out a small smile as he wrapped his finger around one of her locks almost absent-mindedly She stared at him in surprise she wasn't sure if she was supposed to move away. She took a deep breath never having felt so nervous in her life. She wasn't familiar with this feeling. She liked it but she hated it. And the worst part was acknowledging her she was even supposed to feel like this way or maybe the worst part was the fact it was illegal. No, that wasn't the worst part at all. The worst part was that the feelings were one sided.'

let go of the lock of her hair almost at once and practically jumped away. Suddenly his body stiffened and he became as a still a rock. There were a thousand things Patricia was hoping he would say but all that swam out of his mouth was

"You have another class" it sounded cold and filled with a certain edge she didn't expect. He quickly scribbled something down and headed it to her. "Give this to your teacher for your next class explaining why you're late" He told her. She gave a small nod as she slipped out of the classroom almost at once. She almost immediately grabbed onto her small lock of hair trying to absorb the warmth that was still lingering. But it was quietly disappearing just as fast as the moment had.


	2. A Anbuis House Call

Patricia frowned as she let her red locks fall in front of her face as she let out a long yawn. She turned towards her fellow Snub members waiting for at least one of them to acknowledge her staring. She rolled her eyes in defeat as she turned to Mara "How much longer still class is over?" She groaned propping her lean arms on the dark wooden desk.

Mara shook her shiny new dark straightened bob and simply rolled her eyes as she kicked her legs up on the desk "I'm not you're clock"

Patricia trying to push back the irritation that was on the verge of overflowing. This whole "Bad Girl" Mara thing she was trying to do really just didn't work. Patricia got that she was either trying to impress or show Mick that she didn't need him but honestly this annoying performance would never have gotten her vote if nominated for an award.

Finally she noticed that Jason had stopped talking "Class dismissed" he sighed as he pushed open the door as the students poured through. Patricia glared at him narrowing her ivory green eyes until she noticed the fact he was rushing out of the classroom among the mob. " " She called as she followed him out. It was the last class of the day so he was probably heading to his house on school grounds.

Finally Patricia in arms length of him grabbed his arm a little harsher then she'd mean to and spun him around still managing to keep a firm grasp. "Patricia, hand off" His voice was cold and emotionless like it'd been since that night with Victor

"Why are you avoiding me" She asked him trying to keep her tone hushed yet strong.

"I'm not avoiding you" He whispered as he looked down at her

"Yes you are" She screamed looking around her expecting herself to be surrounded by curious and amused stares. But she realized she was in an empty hallway with her hand still on his shoulder. She quickly slipped her hand into the pocket of her uniform and waited to hear a response from him.

"Patricia, it's better if you and you're friends stayed away. It's dangerous" He told her

"I'm not a child. I'm capable of handling myself and I know what I want to do. and it's find my friend" She said gritting her teeth

"Please i know you're not a child it's quite plain. I noticed every single damn day" He said letting out a large bitter chuckle

She gave him a strange look "What might you mean by that?" She asked half curious and half frightened.

He simply pushed her hair away from her face and cupped his hand around her heart shaped face and pulled her closer then she'd ever been to any male she'd known. "Would it be alright if I..." He asked each word lingering longer then the rest. Patricia nodded her head. Suddenly his lips were on hers. It didn't feel like some people might have imagined. His breath was tainted with the fresh smell of pines and each one lasted longer then the last leaving a small vibration slipping through her body.

With a jerk she pressed her body all the more closer to his. Clinging to his shirt like they were glued together. She frowned as she built herself a home in his arms and a new heart in his embrace. She sighed moving closer and quicker and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Using it as a flashlight to explore this new kingdom she'd been hidden from, from just much too long.

She gasped as her eyes slipped open and body bolted awake. She looked around steadily just to make sure she wasn't in a hallway and in her room. She shook her head as she tried to convince herself it was simply a bad dream. But dreams come from somewhere? So somewhere in her mind she was imaging kissing Jason in the hallway. It sent a cool shiver down her back that froze her to her toes.

Patricia closed her eyes momentarily trying to remember every aspect of the dream as she grudgingly allowed herself to slip open her novel. She'd recently started reading "The HunchBack Of Notre Dame" by Victor Hugo, usually she wasn't interested in novels with this theme but something about this one differed and made it so much more special and noteworthy. She glanced over as she began ruffling through the pages quickly looking to the spot she'd left off when Amber rushed in.

"Knock much?" Patricia asked her sarcastic tone impossible to miss as she raised her eyebrows at Amber.

Amber rolled her speckled hazel eyes as she pushed her long and impossibly shiny locks away from her face "I just thought I'd let you know that someone called the telephone line asking for you"

She instantly bobbed her head and shot Amber a skeptical glance. Not a lot of people called for her, especially not these days where she was a raving lunatic. She frowned wondering who would have called her. She had stopped picking up to Rufus Zeno and he would never try and call the Landline. And everyone else she knew could reach her at her cellular.

She frowned as she slipped down the stairs to the front entrance. She quietly spotted the black polished phone. She admired it curiously before cautiously picking it up "Hullo" She said her british accent tainting her words

"Patricia?" The voice questioned "It's " he said in a low hiss

Her eyes widened as she dropped the phone leaving it hanging by it's cord. For a few minutes, merely minutes she'd forgotten all about Jason Winkler. But now everything came flooding back like a electric shock. She sighed as she picked up the phone again. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you" He replied. She let out a loud scoff when she heard him quickly add "About the society"

She frowned that little addition had caught something very difficult to keep up; Patricia's attention. "When, Where and Why the hell would you tell me"

"Tomorrow. My house. and because I think you deserve to know something" He whispered

She took deep and heavy breaths. He was playing her like a mouse being lured into a trap but the chances of learning something were too great to give up "If you plan on doing a Rufus Zeno though and kidnapping me. Don't bother" She said hanging up the phone with as much courage she could muster.


	3. Patricia and her bare chested teacher

Patricia stared at the phone quietly after putting it down. She silently raised a lean finger to her mouth and chewed off the top part. Latley she had been developing the bad habit of chewing her nails. She blamed the stress and worrying that caused it.

" Who was that?" Amber asked as she swooped down her hair falling gently on her back like the ocean waves

"Just an ol friend" She told Amber lying through her pearly white teeth

"Who?' Amber asked curiously nodding her head with enthusiasm

"You don't know him" Patricia said as she slipped past her quietly and bounded up the stairs "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going to bed"

"But it's only 9:30" Amber whined then her head jolted up with a warm and bright smile spreading over her lips "Did you say him?" She asked batting her lashes "Who is he?" She yelled as Patricia moved faster and faster to put as much distance between her and the cheerful blonde as possible.

Patricia sighed, the room was empty. Mara still was studying with Mick. She felt hot shiny tears dripping down from her eye lightly. If Joy were here she wouldn't be wasting her friday night sitting around and being sad. Usually they'd stay up late and turn down the TV to the lowest volume and go through as many movies they could. But Joy wasn't here anymore. She was gone, kidnapped. That left a burning and soaring anger searing through the rest of her body. She wanted to slam into a wall or just scream. She couldn't believe the desperation she was feeling. She just need Joy. She felt like a piece of her was missing. She didn't even realize how much she cared. That hurt as well. What if she never saw her again. The ash brown locks that fell quietly in front of her face. Or her reassuring words when anything happened. She needed Joy just as much as she needed air in ways she couldn't explain. She needed air to breathe and she needed Joy to feel alive.

She didn't have the energy to lift her body to change. She quietly slipped into her bed letting the wet tears dry on her face as she rested.

She slowly opened in her eyes, groaning as the daylight streamed in from the dark crimson curtains. She pushed her body up quietly balancing her weight on her elbows as she gently rubbed her eyes. She then lowered her hands to find heavy dark smudges dancing along her hand in contrast to her pale complexion. She let out a throaty groan as she slipped the warm blankets off her legs opening them up to the heavy cold air surrounding the room.

Patricia gently slipped into the polished white bathroom making a face as she admired her out of control bed head. She rolled her eyes slightly as she bent down lightly picking up a indian blue coloured make up remover bottle. She opened another drawer to pull out a few fluffy cotton swabs that resembled clouds. She gently dabbed her face removing the makeup that she'd been too exhausted to remove the night prior.

She smiled leaving the bathroom, quite pleased with herself as she finished her morning bathroom routine in record timing. Waltzing down the steps of Anubis House she looked around slipping into the kitchen. "Patricia glad to see you awake" Trudy smiled "The muffins are almost cold"

Patricia gave a small node as she spotted the small silver tray the tender muffins exposed to the blazing sun. She rolled her eyes plucking the last tiny blueberry muffin from the gleaming tray. She quickly brushed off the excess bits sticking to it and took a small bite.

"Patricia!" Amber called as she pushed into the room with Nina standing by her side offering a small smile.

Patricia glowered setting down her quaint breakfast in the sparkling white plain nearby. "Yes?" She asked the irritation transparent

"I was just telling Nina about you're ... boyfriend!" She said finishing with a high pitched squeal

"My boyfriend" Patricia sputtered a piece of her light muffin slipping from her mouth to the soft oak floor.

"The one you were talking to last night" Amber said absentmindedly as she twirled her long, straight blonde hair

"Amber, Nina, Fabian! Come with me now!" She yelped as she grabbed onto Amber and Nina's arms exhibiting a certain toughness as her grip on the two of them strengthened. She slowly pulled them into a empty closest waiting for Fabian who was lagging behind. She shut the door with a screech as they all squished into the dimly lit and heated closet.

"Patricia, what is this all about?" Nina asked blushing slightly as she was pushed into Fabian's steady arms.

"I got a call last night" Patricia said slowly she looked over at Amber's smug and excited expression "But it wasn't from my boyfriend, it was from Jason " She said quietly studying the reactions of her peers.

"What did he say?" Fabian questioned as he blushed slightly with Nina leaning on him to avoid tripping over the clutter flooding the room

"I'm meeting up with him, today" Patricia informed him. She winced as she digested the horrified expressions of her friends she quickly spoke defending the situation before they could object "It's about the Society. One more step towards Joy and figuring this out."

"Patricia you can't risk this" Nina said shaking her head as if she had any control whatsoever of what Patricia did

"Yes I can. If it means finding Joy i'll do it" She spat

"What if you die? Or I mean what if he kidnaps you like Rufus Zeno?" Fabian asked curiously

"Well then what happens, happens" Patricia said as she shrugged her shoulders to put up a menacingly calm charade

"Guys maybe we should listen" Amber sighed biting her lip cautiously "I mean I also care whether or not Patricia dies or is kidnapped. But honestly it's Jason , he wouldn't try anything especially on school grounds" She said ending off with a long breezy laugh

Fabian and Nina nodded their heads in bitter agreement "Fine, when are you going" they asked

"In a few hours" Patricia mumbled as she turned the golden handle of the door and travelled into the hallway of Anubis House.

_A FEW HOURS LATER_

Patricia wandered around finally her eyes marvelled upon a small stone house that in the front had a small sign with the words "_Jason Winkler"_ engraved tightly in it. She took tiny steps moving forward up towards the homey porch. She counted inside of her head the steps she was taking _1...2...3...4...5. _She unexpectedly came to a halt to excuse herself from kissing the wooden door. Momentarily forgetting her manners she stepped inside the house without knocking. Silently she ventured farther down the queer hallway feeling like a character in a hormonal teenage romance novel. She walked into a small bedroom with chipping lilac paint overlapping the walls. She stared at the dark polished mirror and the colossal book stand. She moved closer fingering through all the novels. Patricia went through the novels carefully they actually didn't seem all that bad he had _The Great Gatsby, Harry Potter, Lord of The Rings, Phantom of the Opera _and _The Lovely Bones. _It was a mix of modern day and history, sort of like Jason himself.

That was when she heard a large slam near her it was a olive wooden door slamming open. She practically jolted back from the beautifully manufactured bookcase. She let out a huge gasp as she stepped back into her bedpost. It was Jason all right, but wearing nothing but ink black towel around his waist. "What are you doing here Patricia?" He cried out in shock

She stood there in shock unable to keep her eyes from wavering elsewhere besides his brooding chest and sturdy shoulders "You... invited me" She said her tongue suddenly feeling thick in her mouth

"Well yes" He said showing a mix of shock and embarrassment on his face "Wait here I'll be back in five" He said holding up five fingers as a representation. Patricia let a small huff leave her mouth wondering quietly to herself, what she'd just gotten herself involved with.


	4. Joys Alive

_RECAP:_

_She stood there in shock unable to keep her eyes from wavering elsewhere besides his brooding chest and sturdy shoulders "You... invited me" She said her tongue suddenly feeling thick in her mouth_

_"Well yes" He said showing a mix of shock and embarrassment on his face "Wait here I'll be back in five" He said holding up five fingers as a representation. Patricia let a small huff leave her mouth wondering quietly to herself, what she'd just gotten herself involved with._

Present:

Patria sighed as she sat down gracefully on Jason's bed crossing one leg over the other. She had been anxiously waiting for the last twenty minutes for Jason to make a reappearance. Patricia let out a long sigh as she got up off his bed and walked towards the door. She had no reason to stay here absolutely none at all. This was situation was utterly ridiculous and she refused to sit here and wait any long just for Jason to clothe himself. She brushed herself off quickly and pulled down her skirt as she began to turn the handle of the brass doorknob.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked suddenly appearing behind Patricia. She turned towards him and let out a loud cough to cover her gleaming red face. Usually Patricia never felt nervous but with Jason only a step away she felt uneasy.

"I'm leaving" Patricia said her voice tinged with anger and she crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"Why?" Jason asked genuinely confused as he pushed a damp chocolate curl out of his face

"Because, you can't just expect me to wait twenty minutes for you and then not be enraged. How long does it take to put on a shirt? Honestly though!" Patricia shot as she tried her best to be angry as she pushed her hands across his chest in a gesture that was supposed to inflict pain.

"This is childish. Now would you like to discuss Joy or not?" He asked her as he turned around moving down the old wooden hallway. Patricia frowned as she trailed after him a scowl permanently planted on her face. She smiled as they wandered into a new room. This one had olive green couches and dust at every corner. There was a small coffee table situated in the middle with papers overlapping the wood and a old fashioned television against the wall.

"This looks very... comfy" Patricia smiled as she ran her hand over the dust cautiously.

"I know it's not very clean, I'm still trying to get this room all fixed up" He sighed as he let out a half hearted smile taking a seat on one of the couches. Patricia sighed as she sat in a armchair of a similar shade to the right of Jason.

"What do you want to know?" He asked her running his fingers through his hair

"Everything! But first what do you know about Joy?" She said anxiously as she leaned forward her shirt slipping down revealing her breasts slightly.

"She's alive." Jason said bluntly watching as Patricia's face grew into various different emotions till she broken down into different gasps and sobbing. Joy was freaking alive. She'd gone crazy, she'd gone so utterly crazy and she'd make sure her efforts were not in vain.

"What else?" Patricia asked as she began to wipe off her eyes on her sleeve successfully smudging her mascara and eyeliner as she did it.

"She's needed for some sort of ritual. She's important to Victor and everyone. Heavily, very heavily protected" He told her staring directly into Patricia's deep hazel eyes " I don't know where she is and that's all I know so far"

"So she's defiantly alive?" Patricia asked as a smear of doubt slipped into her

"100%" Jason said with a nervous grin

Patricia roughly got up, brushing herself off as she adjusted her clothing. "Well... thank... you" Patricia said awkwardly not quite knowing how to thank the older man.

"No need. How about I call you whenever I need to tell you-" He began to say when Patricia quickly cut him off

"How do I know your not setting me up?" She growled having a sudden swing of moods "I swear to god. I've been going through a lot lately and don't you dare screw with me . You ignore me completely ignore me and now I'm suddenly supposed to believe every word out of your bloody mouth" She shouted shaking with anger

"No but I have my reasons" He said attempted to calm her down as he reached for her shaking hands curled into fists

"Tell me then" She glowered

"I promise you that you'll find out soon enough but right now is not the correct timing" He told her in a evenly toned voice as his grip on her hand instinctively tightened

"Stop. Stop speaking in codes. Just tell me something for a fact without some rubbish attached" She sighed as uncurled her hands trying her best to regain the old anger she'd had

"Look Patricia. I'll tell you all that I can. I'll call you whenever I have new information, okay?" He said his voice indifference.

"No it's not" She said bitterly chewing on her lip as she came to the conclusion she was going to listen to Jason. She quietly shrugged away from the warmth of Jasons hand and jabbed her finger into his chest as she quickly snapped "Call me if you find anything new if not don't bother". Her attempt at being sassy and strong had failed and just left her true nature skinned naked. Underneath her cold exterior Patricia was weak, vulnerable and still a child who'd give up her world for her best friend.

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been quite busy. Going to attempt to from now on. Any ideas what should happen next?**


	5. A Brute Located In The Hallways

Patricia's eyes glazed over the crowded hallway irritatingly. She hated when everyone moved along to their next class and you got shoved and pushed by other students in the rush.

Patricia had looked utterly disgusting that day. Since she had found out Joy was alive she'd been staying up until the wee hours of the morning configuring conspiracies and theories about where Joy could be located. Today though Patricia looked particularly disfigured, Patricia's fiery red flames that supplied as hair were not brushed and her odd purple highlight seemed to be stuck in a tight knot. Her makeup was done lazily and most her eyeliner had managed to fade under her eyes

. "Hey Trixie" Jerome said a sly smirk falling upon his face as he lazily wrapped his arm around Patricia's shoulder

"Jerome, can't you be a wanker somewhere else?" Patricia shot back. Patricia herself wasn't always the fondest and the most pleasant person to be around but she was in a terribly sour mood today.

"Patricia, I'm hurt" Jerome said as he rested his right hand over his crimson blazer as he mocked a face of sadness.

"I'm sure" Patricia said sarcastically with a eye roll as she shrugged his arm off her shoulders and attempted to side step him when he blocked her again "Jerome quit being a twat and get the hell out of my way" she grumbled

"Oh look the mad hatters attempting to insult me" He said as he let out a large laugh staring directly at Patricia as he leaned in and whispered in her ear "Care to tell me how Joys doing? But I almost forgot she's gone and not coming back"

Patricia let out a sharp intake of breath as all emotion vanished from Patricia face and all she did was stare Jerome straight in the eye. There were certain boundaries that were not to be pressed and Jerome had just overstepped them. Patricia let out a hauntingly sweet smile as she grabbed Jerome's neat white collared shirt and lifted him by it quickly shoved him up against the side of a locker

. "Patricia, what are you doing?" Mr. Winkler scoffed in disbelief as he quickened his pace to the pair. Patricia on instinct let go of Jerome's shirt and watch him run his fingers through his now dishevelled hair putting his hair back in place.

"My office, NOW!" Jason said anger flooding into his face as he pulled them down the corridor and opened the wooden door to his classroom. Patricia sighed as she slipped in watching Jerome step in directly after her. He motioned to the two desks nearest to his desks but Patricia shook her head as she crossed her arms in front of her bust. Jerome rolled his eyes as if the utter idea that he was being forced into this classroom was ridiculous

. "Which one of you would like to explain what happened?" Jason asked a slight tense edge in his voice

"She attacked me in the middle of the hallways. She's gone mental. She is mental, she's been like this since school has started" Jerome outlandishly and impulsively said. Patricia narrowed her eyes on him as she let out a small scoff.

"Enough Jerome" Mr. Winkler said as he raised his right hand motioning for Jerome to stop. "Now, Patricia would you like to tell me your side of the story"

"I didn't attack him-"She started when she impolitely cut off by Jerome once more

"So you with your hand clawing at my shirt and pushing me up against a locker is now not qualified as assault?"

She then raised a singular eyebrow and rolled her eyes as she turned back to Jason. "The brainless brute over here" She grumbled gesturing to Jerome "was harassing me and then he started making fun of my dear friend Joy"

"Patricia I don't care if he was verbally harassing you, violence is not the answer" He said his voice stern as Jerome didn't even bother to hide the smug grin on his face. Before Patricia could utter another word Jason quickly announced "Jerome, Patricia apologize to one- another now"

Jerome smirked as he sarcastically said sorry with a large grin still planted on his face.

"I refuse" Patricia snapped

"What?" Jason asked sighing as he leaned his head back

"I refuse to apologize when it's not genuine, besides he had it coming" She said in a very standoffish tone of voice.

"Jerome you can go but I will need to talk with " Jason said dismissively as Jerome walked outside

"Patricia-"

"What?! Jason, I'm missing out on class. I have things to do so honestly stop pestering me" She grimaced

Jason let out a small smile as he watched her temper flare up. He found it slightly arousing but morally just attractive. He smiled as if he contained a secret and handed her a letter. Patricia stared at him as she touched the corners of the warm piece of paper.

"That is all" He grinned as he watched Patricia leave, letting out a large intake of air he had not noticed he was holding. He wasn't allowed to have anything besides a student-teacher relationship with his students but something about Patricia captured his attention and held it. Maybe it was her spark of life but either way the more he spoke to her the less empty he felt.

Patricia ducked out of the classroom and checked the empty halls. Letting out a sigh of relief she noticed that no one was there. She immedilety began to unravel the letter handed to her a mere minute before. Finally she let her eyes glaze over his writing, feeling slightly excited.

Dear PW,

I have news for you. Very important. Come by this Friday at 9:00 sharp.

Yours Truly,

JW

She smiled as she pressed her fingers over where he had scribbled the note down watching the ink smudge onto her fingers. She guessed it wasn't a normal thing for people to do. To be overly happy upon receiving a note from their teacher. But maybe it wasn't who the note was from maybe it was what the note promised. And that note promised information on Joy, this Friday and she'd been at his house even if she died trying.

AN: Okay, tell me if things are getting too boring. Give me any suggestions you want. Any.


End file.
